As the evolution of infrastructure/architecture moves to universal hardware with software defined functions, it is possible that the software defined functions migrate significantly from one piece of universal hardware to another. As such the software defined functions will necessarily be tracked (and subsequently mapped for addressing purposes) in a manner different than what is presently done with single function hardware (i.e., a piece of hardware (a router) typically has a network media access control address (MAC)-MAC pairing that doesn't often change or changes within a certain bound (e.g., Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) addressing)). The MAC address of a computer is a unique identifier assigned to network interfaces for communications at the data link layer of a network segment. MAC addresses are used as a network address for most IEEE 802 network technologies, including Ethernet and Wi-Fi. DHCP is a network protocol that enables a server to automatically assign an IP address to a computer from a defined range of numbers (i.e., a scope) configured for a given network. As virtualized network functions (VNFs) on universal hardware are instantiated, used and destroyed over an optimizable software defined network, an equivalent to the well-known Domain Name System (DNS) must be established to track and map these VNFs so they can be effective used in the software defined network (SDN) environment. VNFs, are responsible for handling specific network functions that run in one or more virtual machines on top of the hardware networking infrastructure, which can include routers, switches, servers, cloud computing systems and more. (i.e., may use a constrained set of DHCP addresses in combination with a MAC address). These physical devices are typically specific use (i.e., a router, a particular computer, a switch). In an infrastructure in which there is universal hardware which can simultaneously perform multiple virtual functions instantiated at any time (effectively becoming any machine-function type) and in which functionality can be moved from one piece of universal hardware to another with no anticipated service interruption, there is a need to track, map, and optimize data associated with the virtual functions and their activity.